


No Place Like

by sepia_sigyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A soft little farewell to summer, Canon divergence - Loki’s not dead, Cozy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Midgardian!Reader, Mortal/god differences, One Shot, One of many eternities?, Or Is he?, Or just a little respite before the Battle of Wakanda, Still finding my niche, Takes place after the fall of Asgard, With a dash of spice, dun dun dun, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: You like long walks on the beach. Who doesn’t?Loki humors you.





	No Place Like

When you tell Loki you actually really do like “long walks on the beach” he scoffs and makes some remark that you think is his way of calling you, and probably all of humanity, basic. But after you sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around his chest, squeezing your mightiest (which felt to him, he was fond of teasing, like being swaddled in elfen gossamer), he quirks a smile as tendrils of green light swirl around him.

When the shimmering ceases, he’s wearing a black pair of joggers, what appears to be a metal band t-shirt, and an extremely expensive-looking pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head. His hair is slicked back and tied with a tiny black band.

You admire his exposed wiry arms – he really is built like…well, a god. Your thoughts drift to the many times you’d gazed upon his alabaster fingers and forearms, tensing and teasing, around your shoulders and up your thighs, and over your-

“Are we to make our way to this beach you are so enamored with, woman, or not,” Loki’s eyes twinkle. He knows full well what’s going on in your mind. Mortal need. Predictable. But the way it burned, so hot and bright with urgency, with the need to be fulfilled, he often told you, was irresistible to a god.

“Of course.”

“Or are you too weary, perhaps? I do try to be mindful of your constitution.”

“I think you know my constitution is more than fine, Loki,” now _your_ eyes are twinkling. 

“Perhaps we can test it upon our return.”

“Again.”

Your eyes meet. You hum and grin, feeling a familiar lurch in your belly…and throbbing between your thighs. He smiles, extending his hand to you.

“Come now, my darling. Our adventure awaits.”

\--

The sunset spreads pink and orange light across the crystal blue-green of the water. A color that matches the pair of curious eyes that you feel sweeping over your figure from behind. Given the number of times you’d caught him with this exact expression, Loki was still caught off guard by the delicateness of your figure beside his. Though if you’re not mistaken, the look he’s giving you right now indicates a bit more than surprise. 

As you reach the shoreline, you both stand and stare out for a few moments in silence. You see the tension drop from Loki’s shoulders and know that even he must be able to admit that there’s something special and peaceful about spending time by the water like this.

“Magnificent,” he exhales. “Without a wisp of enchantment to control it. So stunningly clear and bright and _alive_.” 

You turn and take a closer look at Loki’s tee and crack a smile. Of course he fucking would.

It’s adorned with a stylistic rendering of him in Jotun form.

“Your own merch. Really?” you rest your hands on your hips. 

He laughs, a low chuckle. “I thought you’d be pleased to see I’ve embraced the monster within, my dear.” 

“Oh I’m all for you embracing- whoa!” 

He sweeps you up into his arms, holding you tight and pulling you down onto a fluffy green blanket that emerges from the sand. As his sunglasses dissolve, you tilt your chin up to gaze at his face. It never ceases to amaze you how incredibly lovely he is. It’s not just his fine features – cheekbones that could launch a thousand makeup tutorials, a softness in his eyes that never quite leaves even when he is fully aroused in anger, and those curled little lips that twist and mock and tease you, much to your amusement. Among other things. 

No, it’s something beyond all that. Though he looks like any mortal man, Loki Odinson, the alien god you love, has lived and breathed for centuries. You imagine he must carry so many memories, so much joy and sorrow with him, everywhere every single day.

The thought stirs up a heady combination of deep longing, existential pondering, and carnal need.

And, more than anything, you want to be his respite from all of it. 

“Like this?” 

“You don’t need to sweep me off my feet, Loki. I’m already swept.” 

You shift around a bit so that you’re both facing the water. Tiny waves lap the sand, creating a _swish swish_ sound so soothing even Loki appears lulled by it. 

Swish swish. Swish swish. 

Hush.

“Do you miss it?” your voice nudges the silence. “Asgard.”

Loki’s arms tense for a moment. Then he takes your tiny hand in his and kisses the back of it, as if thanking you for asking the hard question. The one you’d both been avoiding since he showed up on your doorstep that night, all tears and rage and vengeance.

“Yes. I do. I miss my home. And my people. Terribly.” You cup his chin and stroke his cheek with your thumb.

“But,” his finger traces your temple. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be in the entirety of existence right now, my dear, than here.”

His low, lush vowels made the syllables of your hometown sound like Heaven itself.

He chose you.

Of all creation, of all existence, it’s you he wants. You he treasures most. You his heart cries out for in its time of need. And yours that answers. 

You scoot yourself onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. The kisses spill freely from your lips onto his.

“Ambrosia,” he purrs, his smile one of pure bliss, his hand wandering. “There’s only one thing sweeter.”


End file.
